ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jak and Daxter
Back-Story: Jak and Daxter have originally appeared in the video game series under the same names. Their tale begins with a small act of disobedience, as they set sail to Misty Island. There, Daxter fell into a pool of Dark Eco, a dark energy that corrupts everything it touched. But, instead of turning into a monster, Daxter has transformed into an Ottsel. The duo, along with Samos, the Green Sage, and Keira, Samos' daughter, have taken a quest to returning Daxter back to normal, but has ended up saving the world instead. After taking a giant Presursor object and just about to past through it, a monster pops out of the ring. Luckly, they escaped from the monster and transported into the future. Once there, Jak gets captured and is used as a experiment. With Daxter's help, Jak escapes and have foil Baron Praxis' plans multiple times, until Kor's destruction. One year later, Jak was banished into the Wasteland. Not even that stops him, because he has finally put an end of Errol's scheme once and for all, until a new adventure has called to Jak. ''Crossover Franchise Synopsis: ''Series 1: A Devastating Wake -'' Jak and Daxter have appeared as guest stars in this series. Ratchet and Clank travels to Oakey Oats to participate in the Hover Races. While Ratchet and Clank are taking the hoverboard races, Jak and Daxter are taking the hoverbike championships. After stopping both Metal-Errol and Vanitas, Jak and Daxter has agreed to help them fight against two tough opponents: The Shredder and Emperor Tachyon. Sonic Storm Adventure Series:'' The duo first met Sonic and his friends in their village and they try to help Daxter get back to normal. They unknowingly traveled 10 years into the future where Jak gets captured by Edward, Talia, and the Krimzon Guards and they tortured him with Dark Eco. After being rescued by his friends, he has Dark Eco powers and a few anger issues. Jak meets Damas after he and his men found them in the Wastelands. He later discovers that Damas is his father, which made him sad that Damas never knew that he was his son. They later joined the team. Jak later finds out that he has a half brother and sister from his father side, Lucy and Reggie. The team met Elaine, a 5 year old girl with autism, who mistaken Jak as her father, Lukas. Jak didn't like her at first, but he has grown to love her as his own daughter. Jak and his friends meet Ryuko Matoi, he later becomes friends with her, but he suddenly falls in love with her, but he has to move on because Elaine wants Jak to be with Keira instead of Ryuko. Jak determines to know who is mother is, but he later finds out that his mother is Sasha, whose real name is Monglia. Monglia gets killed by Darrienne which made Jak go suicidal, but his friends saved him from killing himself. Due of all of his anger issues and his sadness, Sonic and his friends will always be there for Jak, even Daxter. Category:Heroes Category:Guest Stars